Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. In order to secure cameras to sports equipment (such as sports boards, helmets, vehicles, and the like), cameras can be coupled to mounts that are mounted on the sports equipment. Conventional mounting systems can be limited in the directions and orientations in which a camera can be configured, limiting the utility and flexibility of the camera, and potentially decreasing a user's satisfaction with the camera and mounting system.